A Day to Remember
"A Day to Remember" is the ninth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 16, 2016. Plot The Kingdom of Avalor is celebrating Dia de los Muertos, the Day of the Dead. Dia de los Muertos is the day families honor their loved ones who have passed away. Elena is excited and all set to go, but Isabel is not even wearing her costume. Isabel says her costume is ripped and urges the others to go to the graveyard without her. At the graveyard, the Royal Family of Avalor is setting up their altar when they discover that Francisco has eaten the Pan Dulce, their sweet bread, by mistake. Since Pan Dulce was Queen Lucia's favorite snack, Elena goes to get more. On the way, Elena discovers that she can see ghosts and heads back to the coach, passing the ghost of an elderly woman on the way. Once inside the coach, Elena summons Zuzo and asks him about her newfound ability. Zuzo reminds her of the forty-one years she was imprisoned within the Amulet of Avalor and deduces that because of that she can now see ghosts on Dia de los Muertos since it is the day the living and spirit worlds become one. After he leaves, the elderly woman ghost Elena passed earlier suddenly appears. The ghost tells Elena that her name is Doña Angelica and she needs her help: Her two grandchildren are going to sell her family restaurant to a vile and greedy man who wants to open a bank and she wants Elena to stop them from doing so. Despite the odds being against her, Elena agrees to try. Elena and Angelica arrive at Cafe Angelica and meet Carmen and Juilo. Carmen is excited to be serving Elena and goes to whip up a dish, to the chagrin of Julio, who tries to warn Elena away. Carmen brings out a dish she calls The Cray-Tala, a dish Angelica says looks disgusting and which Elena promptly declines. Julio states that this is the reason they are selling the restaurant: Nobody wants to eat Carmen's food. At Angelica's urging, Elena suggests looking for their grandmother's recipes and she says she'll give it to Carmen and they won't have to sell the restaurant this has Carmen asking her brother who is she talking to. This eventually forces Elena to reveal she can see ghosts and reveal Angelica's presence. Angelica eventually helps them find her cookbook. Carmen intends to keep the restaurant open with her grandmother's recipes, but Julio still intends to sell the restaurant and only wants to sell the cookbook too. This causes a fight between Carmen and Julio that gets the cookbook accidentally destroyed. Elena, with Angelica's help, tells Carmen Angelica's recipes so she can cook them. After cooking Angelica's Paella, Carmen feeds the dish to Julio and the two reconcile. When Estrada, the man who wants to buy the restaurant, arrives, they tell him it is no longer for sale and serve him food instead. They also give Elena some Pan Dulce. Elena heads back to the graveyard and to her family's altar only to find that Isabel never showed up. Elena heads back to the castle and discovers that Isabel is still in her room. After some reminiscence, Isabel admits that the reason she has not come to the celebration is because she misses her parents but Elena convinces her to finally go. They arrive back at their family's altar where Elena sees her parents' ghosts. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jaime Camil as Julio **Emil-Bastien Bouffard as Young Julio *Justina Machado as Carmen **Kimaya Thais as Young Carmen *Ivonne Coll as Doña Angelica *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo *Rene Mujica as Señor Estrada *Joe Nunez as Armando Songs *Festival of Love Home Video Release *Elena Of Avalor: Celebrations To Remember Trivia *Dia de los Muertos is based on the real-life three day celebration in Mexico of the same name. *Zuzo can be summoned by calling out his name. **This is the first time Zuzo does a wardrobe change. *This episode is very similar to the TV series Ghost Whisperer. *Moral: Never give up. International Premieres *December 24, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Festival of Love.jpg A Day to Remember 2.png A Day to Remember 3.jpg A Day to Remember 4.png A Day to Remember 5.jpg|Zuzo dancing A Day to Remember 6.png A Day to Remember 7.jpg A Day to Remember 1.jpg Drawing of Elena and Isabel's Parents.jpg|Isabel's drawing of her parents Elena & Isabel - A Day to Remember.jpg a-day-to-remember-featurette-2.png Elena and Isabel's Parent's Grave.png The Ghosts of Elena and Isabel's Parents.jpg|Elena sees the spirits of her parents Category:Elena of Avalor episodes